kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Café Kong
Café Kong is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. It is one of the older and more lively chat rooms. Though it has changed hands quite a bit, it's still a mod birthing room to this day. __TOC__ Creation Valkyrie was the first owner of Café Kong, and created it herself, back in October of 2007. As it turns out, Café Kong is the birthplace of many the mods of Kongregate. Moderators SikeBanana (Room Owner) A.K.A. Sike, Banana, Boss Was given ownership May 2nd 2009. On May 28 2010 Haya gave the cafe to Duckyrox358. During July of the same year it returned to Sike, before being given to Laxaria in the fall. After Laxaria left, Sike took over again, and was the proud owner of the Cafe until NiteTrooper93 became the room owner. Currently modding during the night periods. Now the proud owner of Cafe Kong yet again after tkkttony stepped down. GothixxTheFox's BF.' [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/XxLittle_StarxX XxLittle_StarxX]' A.K.A. Star' Modded on June 10th, 2014. This starry Romanian Mod is one of the nicest persons you will ever come across in Cafe Kong. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ApprenticeChief ApprenticeChief]' A.K.A. AC, AC1' Developer, Global Moderator and all around genuinely a nice guy. Don't be fooled by his lurking in the room, as he may actually be watching. Also is a duck, according to Fiendmummy. (Oct 9, 2016) Son of Gothixx. He often refers to her as "Mom". ItBePenguinYo A.K.A Peng and Patrick, amongst other things. CK's native penguin, likes to talk about animes, gaming related things and tons of other stuff. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Tyler1012 Tyler1012]' A.K.A. Tyler' Used to own The Cliff. Current resident Stalker Mod. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MouldyDragoon MouldyDragoon] A.K.A MD, Mouldy Used to mod in the Game of Thrones: Ascent room, recently came here to kick trolls. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/baconmaster93 BaconMaster93]' A.K.A Bacon' Another one of our newest mods, loves to hang around and flirt with Sike. Pepzi A.K.A Peps, Pepz, or PP His named wasn't always capitalized, that is why his URL lacks the big P. Cool mod though. AerohillB A.K.A Aero Sweetness and Light . . . most of the time. amberthejewl A.K.A Amber, AJ, PA The jewel of Cafe Kong, enjoys wine and a good book. ---- Visiting Mods/Admins: JohannasGarden A.K.A. Johan, Garden, Joey, Johannas, John. She's our favorite admin that visits semi-regularly. Atmosphere Café Kongs users are a tight knit group who welcome all. The main goal of Café Kong is to provide a fun and safe environment for all ages on Kongregate 13 and up, so not quite all ages. What Makes Café Kong So Great Well, the atmosphere for one thing, and the users, but Val put it the best one time when she said: "My belief is "It takes good people to bring out the goodness in you". So Café Kong if the best place on Kongregate because it has the best people." Also our cookies, our coffee, our booze. And the mods. Seriously, we have about 20. PSA: This room is a family, through and through. Anyone that becomes or has been a regular in the past is part of that family. There's a plethora of good and bad memories littered in this room like any other, but one that stands the testament of time is that we've always been good about extending our arms wide open to any willing to continue into making this room a worth chatting in. We're all here to talk no matter what, even if some seem to be not serious enough or too serious. We care. Newbie Welcoming message This is a special message thought up by mono for all new members to Café Kong. "Welcome to Café Kong. The paradise where the weather's good, the cookies hot, and the cake a lie. :D" Whereas TheCrom believes the welcome message should be "Do you folks like coffee?" However, crazieshado has another way of going at it. "Welcome to the cult--uh, I mean the Cafe! We have cookies! (::)" Moreover, Vquesadilla has taken it upon herself to represent the girls of the cafe with a (.)(.) yay! and a "One two punch!" for those who think there aren't any girlz on the interwebz And JohnWildkins has his own : "You probably won't last five minutes in here, but come on in anyway." Also when a newcomer XDlinkDX doesn't believe is a troll, he would say, "Hello, welcome to Café Kong, I'm not Chris Hansen, but please have a seat over there. Now." If these aren't sounding promising to you, you know there's something wrong with your mind. Current Regulars Current as of 11/12/2019 Below is a list of Café Kong members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Alphabetized thanks to Fiend. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AgnosticAngel AgnosticAngel] A.K.A. AA, K80, Angel, Agnostic When asked "describe yourself", her only reply is: ☀Just describe me the best way you know how. I never describe myself. K80 is a 17 y/o that is 20% edgy, 30% rude, 40% sexual, 10% smart and 1% cute. FlamingWhiskey A.K.A Flam, Flame, FW This guys just finished finals.' gerheart A.K.A. Ger Nothing currently of note is applicable here. I'd argue this isn't true but it really is.-gerheart GothixxTheFox A.K.A. Gothix, Gothic, Gothicc, Goth, Jeff They resided in Blackmyst back in the day and Fiend met them in a few of his ole counter-ops room exploration. They're currently the God Emperor of Discord nights and the occasional CAH nights. Has multiple tattoos, piercings and dyed hair. GothixxTheFox:''' Damn it's dirtier than a Thai hooker in a hot tub full of Peptol Bismol in here. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HungryPumkin '''Hungrypumkin] A.K.A. Hump, HP, Punk, Hung Hungry is a teenage guy with a tendency to ramble in fragments. We struggle to tolerate his existence. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ItBePenguinYo ItBePenguinYo]' A.K.A. Pat, Patrick, Peng, Pengu' Café Kong's resident Penguin mascot JugsOfLettuce A.K.A Jugo Enjoys attention and rides a bike everywhere. Koopaqueen85 A.K.A. Koopa, Koops, KQ, Queen, Queenie, Sam ' '''Has a super cute puppy. 'LokiLoptr_ A.K.A Loki''' Ragged. Used to be a troll of sorts, but not recently. MissSentiment A.K.A Miss Enjoys her new found hobby BGO, as much as Hit Beros. Can be hot headed. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Old_Individual Old_Individual] A.K.A Oldfig Hiding on Created a new account. Bit antagonistic, can be 'blunt'. scarletxfoxx A.K.A. Scar, Fox, Foxx She was made a room mod on April 14th of this year (2016), She is also a nice person and is mostly idle but will strike trolls down if needed. Although she has handed back her M around February 7th, she still hangs around the chat from time to time. stabuwithaspoon A.K.A stabu He is an odd one, Mr. Grinch [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/trisolis999 Trisolis999]' A.K.A Tri' Shipped with Miss. Tikikala A.K.A. Tiki Casual badge hunter and serious dreamworld player. Also has a fondness for fondue. turdpurgason1 A.K.A. Turd He steals children and locks them into cages. Otherwise a decent guy that'll give you anthrax laced candy. Ex-Moderators Alphabetized by Fiend. You're welcome. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/darxzero Darxzero]' A.K.A. Darx. ' Lurker Mod since December 18th, 2008. Now AWOL, but can be occasionally found on Steam. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/duckyrox358 duckyrox358]. A.K.A. Ducky CK's newest (and ((not lololol)) sexiest) mod. On the date of May 5th, 2010, he had to put his Mute Magnum into a glass case. He now chases trolls with his Ban Butt Scratcher. On the date of May 28 2010 Duckyrox358 got the cafe. He has also seduced every female member of the Cafe, except Nia (it was the other way around). Why? Because he CAN. not* >;D [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/FridgeMagnet FridgeMagnet]' A.K.A. FM, The Lesser FM, Fridge.' Mod alt of [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MikeChilds MikeChilds], only pops in when needed. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/jetlag JetLag] Except he rarely uses his mod account in this room, but none the less, he is watching [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jonno_Gradian Jonno_Gradian]' A.K.A. John, Grad, Johnny' Jonno has as of the 18th of January 2009 entered the mod scene in the fight against the greasy Trolls (if anyone sees the reference, you are forever branded a wrinkly). He and his Deputy, Teh Three Eyed Monstah ^^^ pledge to be awesome forever more. Was our newest mod, Ven's padawan. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MeMe44 MeMe44]' A.K.A. MeMe, Meems' Also left in the mod-bomb for Garden, then to The Village where she eventually took over as leader from McCoyEVP. She currently owns The Village. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/McCoyEVP McCoyEVP]' A.K.A. Mc, Mac.' Left in the mod-bomb to lead The Village, where he currently resides. Bless his soul, and may he rest in peace. We, like members of The Village and Moderators, will miss him greatly. - 2017 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Nia1101 Nia1101]' A.K.A. Nia, Ani.' CK's mod from 2009 til 2011, then voluntarily gave up. Pwetty, silly girl with a good sense of humour. She's not much of a gamer but is here for the fun. As of 2017, she's on a comeback mission to CK. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/nitetrooper93 Nitetrooper93]' A.K.A. Nite, "He who must not be named".' This guy joined the Cafe around May 2009 after coming back to kong. He was a lonely soul searching for a good community, and found it there. A rarely helpful and mildly knowledgeable person, he was taught by Hayato Sakashi and the awesome crazieshado (and a few others), he learned much through their teachings. Razhel Even sexier than Ducky, Raz has quickly dominated the chat, and everyone must bow down to her when she enters. NOTE: Has not been seduced. Duck lies. OTHER NOTE: He's mine, though. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sakuya Sakuya]' A.K.A. Saku' A mod who eventually moved to Manic after it was created. May visit once in a while. Stefan88 A.K.A. Stefan This guy was a mod, then he wasn't, now he is again. Check back again later. Now he isn't again. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Spindax Spindax]' A.K.A. Spin, Dax, Spundax.' This guy is a Viking. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/TheCrom TheCrom]' A.K.A. Crom' This guy likes sports.(no longer visits) TheLinkToThePast A.K.A. Link Has Taken his leave. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/tta182 tta182]' A.K.A. Tania' This girl is a Taniacat. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Valkyrie Valkyrie]' A.K.A. Valk' Was the first appointed Moderator of the room. She joined Kongregate it's early early Beta phase in 2006. Her account was deleted, and she remade her account again in February of 2007. Valkyrie has also modded in The Van, then the Barrens and then Café Kong. An interview with Valkyrie can be viewed here. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Venzael Venzael]' A.K.A. Ven, Venz' Was the owner of Cafe Kong, but due to having to spend more time working on school work, decided to give up the cafe. Owned the cafe from when Val moved on, to May 2nd. 2009. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WillTroll4Food WillTroll4Food]' A.K.A Will' Never active, please come back to us, Will. Ex-Regulars These are the people of yonder years that have come and gone, through good and bad of the years of CK. They're alphabetized for convenience reasons by Fiend. Anonster A.K.A. Anon He labels himself as the whitest person on the earth, is on almost everyday. He has no life, likes to insult people with random stuff that comes into his mind. He started out as a troll, used to be named Assassinsfar1t he used to have friends, lost them when they got banned with him. He has many followers with the same dream. To make Café Kong great again. "<_<.....>_>" [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Bdog2509 Bdog2509]' AKA Bgod, Bdog, Yeti.' Also left mid-2008 for The Village, and still lives there and The River. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/blondee513 blondee513]' A.K.A. Blonde, Miss, Princess Peach' blondee513 joined CK in 2014, and hasn't left since! Her besties ( not exact users, just nicknames) Mr.D, devin, Eric, are like peas in a pod, to say it like a cliché. She usually checks in now and again to chat with her friends and try to sniff out a certain troll that will remain nameless. You can count on blondee to be helpful, supportive and kind to newbies at Café Kong. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Casada_Radio Casada_Radio]' A.K.A Cas, Casa, Casada, CR, Radio.' Moved from The River(From IBARY before that), joined Cafe Kong sometime in 2010 when he was following ApprenticeChief. Met most of the regulars, including Hayato, Sinapi, Tyler, Tania, Ducky, Foxxy, and hola. He is quiet at times, but does chat with the regulars. He hunts badges while he chats with the regulars of CK. A regular who believes that he is a radio serving it's purpose for humanity. cerealnuggets One of a kind guy, high chance of contacting you from private message. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CorellonL CorellonL]' A.K.A.' Cor, Core, Corel, Corellon, or O Captain My Captain aka DuckellonL Is a regular of the Café who has been around for nearly a year, but not as long as Mike or Crom. He's quick to correct anyone's grammar, and enjoys the worst of puns. He's currently a sophomore high schooler (and his humor is as sophomoric as his grade). [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/crazieshado crazieshado] A.K.A. Crazie, and by mono only, crazier This crazie dude loves to spell wrong, eat gummies, rant at that annoying game, and take part in chat if he deems the topic worthy, or, just for laughs if there is no topic. Dropped into this wonderful room as a puny, insignificant n00b, he fought to prove himself a true awesome chatter and gamer. Being in the Kong world for more than a year, and can sometimes be seen *sniff*ing about the great, old times of the Cafe. He is loyal only to Cafe Kong, but he will sometimes go visit friends elsewhere. Oh, and if you're new, welcome the cult-...um, I mean the Cafe! DarkBlackMomba A.K.A. DBM AKA as the emo Diva and haterific extreme. He got to a super high level in a very short time, and appears to have no life, Demenstar A.K.A. Demen, Semen, Star Overall nice guy, huge sweetheart, goes out of his way to help others. Lurks a lot, but loves to make friends. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrProfessor DrProfessor]' aka DrP aka DrPro aka DP aka Flab' Asian male with schizophrenia, when not having the entire chat on mute, can be seen spouting random pieces of extremely useful albeit specific knowledge, singing music of the 80's, or stabbing people with bladed objects. Creator of the transgendered SEALS/crickets riding on landsharks with heat-beam laser-eye vision, he received his Ph.D in kickass and medicine in 1984. He is also a professor of philosophy with tenure at the University of *information censored to prevent stalkers*. His age is currently unknown, though sources say it could be anywhere between 20 and 800. When not teaching or healing people in his basement (strangely enough, he has repeat patients), he also practices ninpo, the ancient kickass art of ninjaing, and creates fine Italian and traditional American cuisine, hence his title of Ninja/Doctor/Professor/Chef DrProfessor. By the way, he's a doctor. ... Fo' realz. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Farrhago Farrhago]' A.K.A. Farr' The resident hat-wearer of the Café. He (and his hat) can often be found chilling there. He tends to make a lot of bad jokes. Farr started off in AAA, then fled to IKRC, and has since moved to BC and finally settled in the Café. He tends to be friendly, if you aren't a jerkfaic. :3 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Fiendmummy Fiendmummy]' A.K.A Fiend, FM (anything you happen to think is good)' Fiend became a part of Cafe approximately 2 days after joining the site on Aug 14, 2008. He had difficulties finding ways to "fit in", but with the beauty of VQuesadilla, Sakuya, and several (I do mean several) others he got out of his shell, and just became one of the many well known Regs. He takes too many fucking breaks. He came back in recent times, just to cut the cake without waiting for you, even though Tony said to wait. (Also lives in a basement according to K80, Tony and Srah) SCRITTER WUZ HERE - November 19, 2016 SCRITTER IS DUM - January 15th, 2019 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/fuggdup fuggdup]' A.K.A Fugg' A squirrel with a spoon basicaly. You will be like "Wtf?", yet you wont be able to take your eyes of him. Also, he is extremely sexy, caution is advized when looking upon this handsome beast, as you may end up being disapointed in everything else afterwards. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Genx Genx] Left after the mod-bomb, was the the leader of Difference Engine for a little over a year, then gave it up to MossyStump. Still can be found in Difference Engine. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/hiddenninja hiddenninja]' A.K.A. hidden or ninja or hn aka duckninja' "Hey, where am I on the wiki? I'm not there!Who the hell took me off?! TELL ME NAO!!!" - More or less what was said when I realised I wasn't on the wiki. And then I noticed my entry here. Silly stefan! Stefan edited someone else's edit with the use of my edit that I edited out, so now we have this edition. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Highfive55 Highfive55]' A.K.A Fives, HF' That one random guy hiding in the shadows.... [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/hola365 hola365]' A.K.A Hole, Hola.' This crazy user joined The Cafe late 2010 and immediately took a liking to it. He apparently enjoys licking other users, stabbing them and claiming them as his own personal toys and servant, one such famous case was meleking who became his personal butler for much of 2011. He is well versed in troll speach, often conversing with the lower class denizens that live within the bowels of the Cafe, sometimes successfully tricking them into doing his bidding. Highlights of his stay in CK include a marriage proposal with I daresay a very foxy lady that ended in a rather entertaining argument over her involvement with a mod during the engagement, a series of wars with an invasion from a neighboring room and a rather massive RP battle with his now former butler. Also he apparently is a dog, or a human that likes to take the shape of one, much like lillywolf with her ghost/wolf powers.(rarely comes on now) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/hujgbyu hujgbyu] A very random but funny person. Doesnt log on alot anymore. Used to be in IBARY before the troll invasion. although i have been logging on alot more lately, too true about the troll invasion though... IchigoKurosaki1 AKA Itchy, Ichi, Itchygoo. Migrated from The Cliff to Cafe Kong. Now lives within the caves of the Cafe, and is friends with many of its inhabitants (mostly ex-regulars). A wandering soul; visits the Cliff from time to time but if on at all will most likely be found in the Cafe. Is bilingual, speaking both English and French. Wants to become a professional classical musician. iiSmile A.K.A. Smile. Not much is known about Smile. She comes in on occasion and is chill. Has actually been on Kong for quite some time, but went on hiatus for many years. Now she is back and ready to make up for lost time. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/finymin inymin] finymin joined Cafe Kong in late 2010 After leaving ItBeARoomYo because of silence, trolls and noobs and Cookies Cafe because it shut down. Most of the time he is kind but can occasionally slip up if someone is being nooby or insulting ItBeARoomYo. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Iron_Wofle Iron_Wofle]' AKA Iron, wofle, wolf, waffle.' One of many modded in the mod-bomb, then leaving and taking the room "Ostehøvelen" which he currently owns. james97 Says he likes to knit after midnight. Says he has also been on Kong for a while. Also enjoys RP much to the Room Owner's chagrin. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Junkle Junkle], aka Junk, Junk-in-the-trunk, Junkles, etc. Can't think of a descriptor for himself, so he'll probably just tell other people to make it for him. That's a good idea. Ohwaitno. Has been in Cafe Kong since Sakuya and Kphh, and hasn't seen a reason to leave yet. Has a long mute list that only keeps getting longer, and... uh.. shouldn't be editing at this time of night. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kingdomaster14 Kingdomaster14]' (AKA King, Kingo, Doma, Aidan/Aids & Captain-Commander of the Cookie Rebellion)' Since migrating from the barren wasteland of Fancy Adventurers, he nows resides in the Cafe welcoming any newcomers and tackle-glomping friends. After a while, the other Cafe Regulars accepted him as one of their own, and can now be found either chatting about random topics or sipping a mocha-latte and reading a book by the fireplace. He may be small in size, but his heart more than makes up for it as problems have beeen diminished by his comforting words and helpful advice. According to a few people (mainly ChibiMaster), he is awesome. He started up a tackle contest with ChibiMaster in the early Spring, but stopped as it got out of hand and could not be bothered to count up the tallys. Kingdomaster14 is a welcome member to the Cafe community as he continues to help fellow members with games and other problems, but hoping that one day, he will be knighted into mod-hood. Only has one rule: Keep out of his Kampfy chair by the fireplace. Anyone who breaks that rule WILL have a chicken angrily punted in their direction. Kphh A.K.A motykph An ancient frequent at Café Kong from the days of Sakuya being a Moderator. Has been responsible for the magical day known as 'Café Konghh' in which many of the room's regulars made a new account and called themselves variations of Kphh (Kxhh, Kzhh, Kchh, Kdhh, Kwhh etc.). Moderators have never been more banhappy than that day. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Lantern123 Lantern123] A lantern that's crazy, action-packed, and great in bed. (for about 30 seconds) 'Nuff said. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Lardman12 Lardman12]' AKA Lardy, Lard.' Left mid-2008 and followed many to The Village where he still remains. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LillyWolf108 LillyWolf108]' aka Lilly, Lilleh, Lillian, Lil, etc.' Lilly has joined the Café since of May 20th, 2011. She is a human/wolf that loves to eat cookies and lurk in her dark, cold, corner. Currently, she has claimed HolyFrax's head as her own throne and is crowned as "Wolf Queen" though she doesn't want to be crowned. She left her pack long ago and has ever since became a Lone Wolf. After exploring the forests and wild life, she took a break and stumbled into the Café. After meeting some of the residents, she decided to stay. You can find her sitting in her dark corner, sitting on HolyFrax's head, or munching on cookies anywhere in the Café. She is the quiet type, but sometimes (most of the time actually) likes to talk randomly. She can also be somewhat of a troll to the newbies, but easily becomes friendly. Lilly also loves to read and listen to sotries. She seems more of a child but she doesn't want to see herself as one. She has a cousin that goes by the name Rose. Or roselie1028, she is also one of the room's reg. Rose is Lilly's lovely cousin who is very kind and loves talking about the Titanic. And yes, Lilly can transform into a Black Wolf whenever she likes to (up to 30 feet tall in her Wolf Form). She is mostly seen in her human form, though she has the wolf ears on her head and a wolf tail. She also claims to be a ghost and can become one if she wishes to. Lilly has a cookie addiction so if you want to eat those cookies of yours, make sure you hide them in a spot where she wont sniff them out. She steals everyones cookies. Lilly recently has had an accident and now she needs blood to survive at least once a week. She normally gets the blood she needs from Sirus, another reg from the Café. Many poeple think that she encountered a battle with a vampire, but she has no vampire blood in her whatsoever. Merevel A.K.A. Mer, Mere, Meer, Evil When prompted with "How to describe yourself": "How about 'Merevel feels s/he should be on here, but feels that s/he should not write a description about themself' " "No, that's not a typo. " [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/MsPsychotic MsPsychotic]' AKA MsP.' One of the most insane, yet most sane ex-regulars. Married with kids and a ton of pets, she was at times the room "mom" and always had entertaining stories to tell. Has since quit kong after leaving Cafe. NaoSaoONight A.K.A. Nao Nao is a older gent of the room that suffers with knowing what's "hip" and "in fashion". Self proclaimed former lawyer extraordinaire. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/narcolepticsloth narcolepticsloth]' aka Narc or sloth or narco' A relatively new regular on Café Kong. Discovered le CaféKong when he was surfing teh interwebz at his college trying to find a decent gaming website, until he literally stumbled onto Kongregate itself. Claims he's a cool guy but has serious doubts about this. Loves to jam on his bass and create music. A novice film maker, currently working on a live action YHTBTR, because Hayato_Sakashi demanded it. He loves to discuss music, obscure movies, and anything under the sun. Play nice and he will be your best friend, but the minute that you start insulting people in CK or generally cause hatred, he will be there. He won't really know what to do once he's there but its the thought that counts. Fun fact: accidentally muted littlegoth back in December and hasn't realized it yet. monodemono will be there when he finally realizes this. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NuclearNukes NuclearNukes] He is a racist anarchist and he often visits 4chan, also he is belligerent and questions everything.- Has been perma-banned. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Nukleahboy Nukleahboy]' Aka Nuk, Nuke, Nukleah, and once in awhile, Nukey.' Nukleahboy arrived in the cafe in Jan 31st, 2008. He was pretty trollish for a few weeks, then settled down after 3 bans. He gradually settled in and befriended most of the mods and regulars overtime. He loves to rant about the "old days" when Valkyrie owned the room. He is also quite rowdy when there are no mods about, and likes to engage in light swearing, RP, and off color joking. When RP was legal (also something he loves to rant about) he used to use anything that was insanely explosive, including antimatter bombs, and quite frequently, the nuke. He also made up other crazy stories, and was a very active RPer. Then he took a 3 month break, and came back quite energetic, but found things not to be the same. RPing had been outlawed, the room was under extremely new management, and everything was different. So as a coping mechanism, he became like an old person with quite a mouth. He has also lived on the moon, in Lollerland, in his brain, and on the planet earth. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/nyvrem Nyvrem ] Roamed in RP1 and asylum but this is the only room that gets him... or sometihng >_>. Already roams this room a couple of weeks. DATE: 09-03-2012 (03 as in march, not as in third day). Likes this room for it's discussing and intellegent coversation... etc.. Nyvrem is a random person that loves to play Everybody Edits. Loves information and facts. Called literal, is literal, literal. Paradoxes A.K.A. Para, Cloudsy Asshole who likes clouds, completely mystified by sex and gay as hell.* *''This has the official Para Seal of Approva''l [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Pwnzor1 Pwnzor1]' AKA Pwn, Pwnie, Pwniepoo, Pwniepookins.' Recently modded, after leaving cafe for The Hall of Odin, then moving to The Village. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/pythonsnake6 PythonSnake6]' A.K.A. Snake, Snek, Python' Veteran of the room since the late era rule of Hayato and he has been known to disappear and always manage to come back some how. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Slayden_Hook Slayden_Hook]' aka Hook aka Slayden aka Slay' This rare and wonderful creature was once known to have migrated almost daily to new chat rooms. One day though that all changed. After responding to the frantic cries of the wounded Slayden, the majestic Venzael managed to coax the Slayden into the Cafe with promises of; ever-present mods, a nice comunity, and links to episodes of red vs. blue (for we all know how lazy the Slayden can be.) Now, however, the Slayden is rarely seen outside of the Cafe. But even with the amazing atmosphere, the Slayden is known to suffer from long bouts of absence. Many attribute this to hibernation, but the truth of the matter is that he is either drawing, or just lost focus and forgot about Kong for a bit. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/SirKoolAid SirKoolAid]' AKA SKA and Oceanix AKA SKA, SKAnix, nix, ocean.' Shortly after being modded, SKA moved to lead the room "Oh yeah!", then changed his name to Oceanix, and took over a room called "Chocolate Hostage". Currently on a slight break from kong with internet problems. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sobrenatural Sobrenatural]' A.K.A Sobre' A dude you can talk to and he'll be like "I know that feel, bro." People usually don't pay much attention to him. But he's there to keep the conversation going. A dark corner, shady, kind of guy if you will. P.S. I just found out that there was a Cafe Kong wiki and decided to edit myself in. >:3 sorasor A.K.A sora although sorasor started in 8/1/11 he has been on longer because he has two abandoned accounts. he made one 4/20/15 called sorasor2 to use only at a library. he is a nice guy but he hates spammers, trolls and rude/mean people. he has some nice reoccurring friends like DarkBlackMomba and scarlettxfoxx. he used to be on other chat rooms on his old accounts but he now loves cafe kong and will only find him on this chat room although he sometimes has left when he got angry surprisingly he got homesick away from cafe kong even with rude people so he came back in about then 2-4 min. he sometimes thinks what in the world are some people talking about. well what do you expect when he is a adult and there are kids and teens on here. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/StonedTerror StonedTerror] An old regular who quit for 6 months, and now resides in The Village. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/StuffyMcStuffins StuffyMcStuffins] A.K.A. Stuff, Stuffy Alternate account of a long time resident, lovely woman with a cute son and is great for talking to, and sharing stories with. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/TurkeyPie TurkeyPie]' A.K.A. Turkey, Pie, TP, TPie, Perky Tie' GOLD REQUIRED TO VIEW Typhendorf A.K.A. Hyphen, Type, Dorf, Typhen. He's our feminine mountain man. Don't question it. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Wisby Wisby]' AKA Wis.' An old cafe regular, that moved to Village shortly, then became a Mod. Currently away from kong. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Wrathion Wrathion]' A.K.A Wrath' A teenaged African psychopath who very commonly switches between 'gansta' mode and 'regular' mode. is a demolition tester in real life, loves to blow things up. Has extreme damage to vocal cords; is partly mute in real life. Suffers from random eye bleeds and mood swings, yet he is generally friendly. Generally. If not feeling quite friendly, he may threaten to blow you up with phosporous and toss your mutilated pieces into the ocean. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/XDlinkDX XDlinkDX]' A.K.A My little Katamari, Katamari, Katamari Damacy, or Link' XDlinkDX is the most temperate person in the Cafe. He can say what's on his mind when he wants to without hesitation, and takes no BullCra- Bullocks from any troll, mainly by saying "I've had enough with trolls today, Shut the mudkipz up and return to 4chan, dirty scum, OR you can meet a Mod, or someone who can remove your ability to chat, if you're that stupid. And meet my Jurak Muter, Got it?"\ [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Zombie_Ravioli Zombie_Ravioli] A.K.A Tombie, Jombie, ZR, undead pasta, that awesome guy in the corner Pretty much the only awesome undead pasta you will ever meet. Ever. 'nuff said.(missing since early 2014) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/theSeraph theSeraph]' A.K.A. Seraph, Doug' Seraph is the loving husband to littlegoth (below) and he's the Café's resident Angel. Seraph is snarky, sometimes crass, and sometimes rude a gentleman; despite all that he's well liked. He knows a good bit about most things, and if he doesn't know it he can usually find out. He has written a few books, and some of them have been published. theSeraph is was Reference Librarian by trade, but now he lives in the exciting worlds of Cataloguing and RPG writing. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/littlegoth littlegoth]' aka lg or desi' However, calling her desi if she has *NOT* talked to you before is probably not a good way to get positive attention. She's the Café's non-goth who's constantly being accused as one because of her name; theSeraph gave her that nickname years ago when they met. littlegoth is married to theSeraph in real life and they have two children together. She is generally easy going and will interject random comments that make no sense into conversation or will type what her cats -Luna and Strega- (RIP "Bu") or one of her children had said. littlegoth is a Cosmetologist and Henna Artist by trade and is sometimes able to help with questions. She is also fully aware that it's not in alphabeitc order and feels it should remain that way. User Reviews and Comments Anonster: Sexy room, I'm here often. I love this place more than anything. sorasor: if your saying it is a good room your weird. this is not a good room this is the best room ever. how could you hate this room. I was a little nervous, I mean I have seen some bad rooms in my 2 old accounts but man, I never left on my account I have as sorasor. ProfessorChaos: This was the first room I joined on Kongregate. Everyone was really friendly and Val made it a great place to stay. I only moved after a friend became a mod and invited me to The Bomb Shelter. hiddenninja: I wasn't originally here, but when I got here I talked to people, was sociable and made friends. In short, I became a regular within a week or so. If you're wondering where I was originally, it was Difference Engine. In my time there, I made friends with the first mod I ever saw (Genx) and afterwards I think I got put in CK by auto room enter. Heh. Anyways, !CK!4L! And also... !DE!4L! I occasionally go to Roleplaying #1, DE, Sanctuary and The Barrens if you're looking for me and I'm not in CK, otherwise it's auto room enter. Xidphel: Well, I don't visit much but when I do, that's where I go unless Multiplayer chat leads me elsewhere or when I search for a mod. The people here are nice and the spammers and Troll, although rare and spontaneous, are easy to shoot down. Also, I AM NOT A MOD AND DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS TO BE ONE! monodemono: Café Kong is the best, it's better than all other room, and it just rocks in all ways. narcolepticsloth: Café Kong? Dont you mean the most awesomest room ever? Everyone here is friendly for the most part, and maintains a good moral code of honor. Every other room fails when compared to CK. Spammers and trolls beware: We have all the mods and we like to toy with you until a mod comes along and destroys you. TheLightOfSpeed: It's basically an inexpensive cocaine addiction. Fawful_: '''Pretty much all of that ^ '''hoppilew000: Cafe Kong rules. it's one of the only rooms where i can be naked as long as i want. And ikama, if you're reading this, NO THE AC DOES NOT HAVE TO BE FIXED Memorable Events 29th October, 2016 Tony has asked JohannasGarden to officially change the room name from "Cafe Kong" to "Café Kong". 21st October, 2016 Upon the second wave of room closure in Kongregate, Cafe Kong has taken in the Bowser's Castle community, after reportedly having previous ties with the BC community a few years ago. Scritter also baked complimentary welcoming cakes for this special occasion. 4th October, 2016 Room ownership has been passed down to tkkttony, where he plans to #MakeCaféKongGreatAgain. March to around late February '''2015 Cafe Kong became an RP wasteland and drove out a few users and took out the precious mod tkkttony to The Village. nitetrooper93 swiftly drove the RP to an end a month later. '''Winter 2014 The mass emigration of regulars begins. Friday 20th July, 2012 One of the BEST conversations with a possibly drunk/crazy/trolltastic guy who just made everyones day. Legendary Conversation Monday 19th '''July, 2010 narcolipticsloth and DrProfessor had the arguement of the century. Full version here . '''Tuesday 10th August, 2010 Toz told the Cafe about his undying love for Duckyrox... Wednesday 2nd June, 2010 Spindax had thought of an idea of "CK4EVARZ" in the TC chat. Here's how it turned out Link Friday 12th March, 2010 Spindax declared the following: "Spindax: I now declare that, if anyone wants to associate my username with any previous events, they should use "Spundax" instead of "Spindax". Spindax: "Spundax" shall only be used as either subject or object." The word has yet to spread out to the general public, who will most likely meet the "Declaration of Spindaxian Pasttime Events Guidelines" with enjoyment. Friday 25th December 2009 GambitTheCat mentioned Candlejack, causing many patrons to di Saturday 12th December, 2009 After a short discussion, Blaze209 and ChibiMaster *accidentally* started the Cafe Kongsole War. Wednesday 2nd September, 2009 Mono has once again unleashed googlism onto the chat. Many lulz once again ensued. Monday 6th July, 2009 A new god was discovered, the mighty Seraph, from this day forward the 6th of July will be known as... Seraph day. Monday 25th May, 2009 Hayato got ownership of Cafe after Ven gave it up, due to being addicted to the expansion pack called "Real Life" Monday 17th April, 2009 While regulars were innocently discussing the silence weapons they would use if they were mods, their virgin eyes and naive minds were indecently assaulted by TheCrom and his "weapon" of choice. Monday 13th April, 2009 Hayato_Sakashi released the video of "I'ma cat" upon Cafe. It's quickly infecting the mind of the cafe-ers, getting stuck in their heads. Monday 23rd March, 2009 narcolepticsloth was rude to an Arab. Friday 13th February, 2009 Monodemono unleashes the hellbeast known as googlism.com. It appeared that all hope was lost. Suddenly, Sakuya rode in from the horizon and vanquished thy foul beast. Everyone rejoiced. Darxzero dragged off its corpse and now attempts to terrorize the Café Kong forums with less success. Tuesday 10th February, 2009 Monodemono is, in the presence of Venzael, declared Drama Drag Queen of the Café. Mono accepts his new title with the appropriate gestures. Monday 9th February, 2009 Stefan88 convinces 11 year old to whisper his age to moderator Everlovely, claiming it is the way to chatnuke. Transcript here. Saturday 7th February, 2009 World War Kong begins! Another CK exists and is not being polite about it. MikeChilds acts as General. Friday 30th January, 2009 8998DAMAGEKNIGHT enters the room... an epic conversation ensues, including the plot of a new best-seller, terrorism, pirate midget ninja wizards, and a healthy dose of witch-hunting... Wednesday 28th January, 2009 A user named kaylia56 came into the Café looking for someone to flirt with, so Core (on his alt) and Kev and Bekah all tried seducing her, and then revealed that everything she had come to learn in the past hour and a half was a lie. Friday 16th January, 2009 Core released his sexual predator and begged for alleged nekkid photos of Bekah (Thanks go to MikeChilds, Shellshock1_2 and Kevah for making it all possible). Core failed. Epicly. Monday 12th January, 2009 12:59pm Kong time (Pacific time, -8GMT). Giving rise to the saying, "Where were YOU when TheCoolDude got perma'd?" thecooldude was permabanned thanks to Darxzero. 22:03, 11 January 2009 MikeChilds started the Café Kong wiki entry with: OMG HAI USERS This is Café Kong. We have more mods per user than those guys. But only during GMT day-time. Come visit us YAH. Wednesday, November 5, 2008 littlegoth is elected "President of the World." Friday, July 25, 2008 Mike does one of the most epic rickrolls ever on DeFeo222. For full story click here. Tuesday, July 15, 2008 The infamous trial of a certain user trying to pass the troll torch on to his poor little brother. For the full court transcript click here. Tuesday, April 15, 2008 Val hands the torch to Ven. Friday, April 11, 2008 Mod Appreciation Week. Other Café Kong Related Things Café Kong Wikia Cafe Kong Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms